


Sunshine Siblings

by roy_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Assault- Mentioned, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Jokes, Because of Reasons, But it's whatever at this point, Butterflies, Cute Hinata Natsu, Death Threats, Dinosaurs, Fluff, Gen, Hinata Natsu likes butterflies, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hiroshima and Nagasaki are mentioned, I'm confused, Inspired by Fanfiction, Natsu has a green dino that sparkles, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Suicide rates are mentioned in the third chapter, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Threats, Threats of Violence, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi likes space, and names him tsuki, i'm updating the tags but the third chapter hasn't been uploaded yet, its sweet, pushing on doors that say pull, they mention America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roy_writes/pseuds/roy_writes
Summary: Everybody must protect the Hinata siblings at all costs.
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 169
Kudos: 556
Collections: oc self insertSI





	1. Sugamama and Dadchi Obtain A New Child

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Favorite Little Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080119) by [Spacepeeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacepeeps/pseuds/Spacepeeps). 
  * Inspired by [Take Our Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974621) by [LampLight143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143). 



> Suga and Daichi meet Natsu

Daichi was exhausted from the Shiritorizawa game, and maybe that's how it happened. He didn't see the child who was crying on the floor, but he did trip over her, causing her crying to intensify. He quickly scrambled up and turned around, squatting so he'd be at eye level with the crying child when he did a double take. This little girl looked exactly like Hinata. 

"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trip over you. I wasn't paying attention. Please stop crying, sweetie. Can I call you sweetie?" Daichi was rambling now, but he was more alert because this small child obviously needed help from someone.

He sat there with her for a few minutes before she calmed down enough to talk to him. "I'm lost. I was with my mommy, and we were looking for my big brother, but I got lost in all the people and I can't find them. I want my mommy."

She started to tear up again. "Woah, there little one. Don't cry. I'll help you find you mom and big brother, okay? First, tell me your name."

"My mommy and bubby said I shouldn't tell strangers my name."

"That's a good rule. I'll tell you my name, okay? I'm Sawamura Daichi. Can you tell me your name so we can look for your mommy?"

"My name- are you a good guy or a bad guy."

"I-what?" Daichi was utterly confused. "I'm a Sawamura Daichi?"

She giggled. "In school they said that if we are lost there will be people who try to help. Some will be good guys and help you. The others are bad guys who'll try to take you away. Are you a good guy or a bad guy?"

"I'm a good guy." Daichi responded with a smile. 

She looked at him. "My name is Natsu."

"Hello, Natsu. Can I carry you so we can look for your family? That way you'll be able to look for their faces instead of wandering around down here."

Natsu hesitated before nodding and held out her arms. Daichi picked her up when he heard his name being yelled. It took a moment for his brain to process the voice.

"Somebody's calling your name, Daichi. Who is it?" Natsu looked around for the source.

"That voice, Natsu, is my friend. His name is Suga. Can he help us?"

Natsu nodded. "If he's a good guy."

"He's a good guy." Daichi put his hand in the air. "Suga! I'm over here." 

"Daichi, there you-" Suga looked at the child in Daichi's arms. "She looks like-"

"I know Suga. I tripped over her on accident and learned she was lost. She's looking for her mommy and big brother. Her name is Natsu."

Suga held out a hand for Natsu to shake. "Hello there, my lady, Natsu. May I be of assistance." 

Natsu giggled and shook Suga's hand as he dipped into a dramatic bow, like a knight bowing before a princess or queen.

Within the first three minutes of them walking around asking if anybody had lost their child, Natsu had laughed and joked her way into their heart.

Suga turned his head to the side and saw Hinata freaking out by the Help Counter. He tapped Daichi's shoulder and gestured to their small middle blocker who was very close to crying and the woman at the Help Counter seemed like she didn't care. 

"Please, my sister is missing! She's four years old! I need help finding her!"

"Kid, you can't make the announcement. You're not the parent and you look like an elementary schooler. Stop lying and stop this prank. Your elementary friends should be satisfied with this prank by now. It's been 30 minutes."

"It's not a prank!" Tears started rolling down his face. "My name is Hinata Shouyou! I am a first year, middle blocker at Karasuno High School! My number on the court is 10! My sister's name is Hinata Natsu! She's four years old, wearing a light orange dress with pink flowers along the bottom to the skirt. She has short bright orange hair, like mine but a little longer, in pigtails! She got separated from me and my mom and we need to find her! Please let me make the announcement."

"Kid, I've told you several times, get lost. Your prank stopped being funny after the first time."

Suga growled. "I'll go get our little crow and deal with that lady for making him cry."

Daichi stopped Suga. "Our Natsu shares a name with Hinata's sister and matches the description he gave the lady. Do you think?"

Suga froze. "Yeah, I think she's Hinata's sister." 

The both moved their heads to look at Natsu, but she had fallen asleep on Daichi's shoulder. 

"Well," Daichi started. Let's go get Hinata and see of we found his sister. Suga, I'll let you go all mama crow on the lady. I've been recording the encounter because Hinata was close to crying. I'm going to keep recording your reaction."

They approached the short ginger and Daichi adjusted his grip on his phone.

"Hey, Hinata!" Suga called out. "Is everything okay?"

Hinata turned to face Suga and his face lit up when he saw Daichi carrying Natsu, who was sleeping. "YOU FOUND NATSU!" He crushed both of them in a hug.

Suga approached the Help Counter.

"Hello, can I help you, young man?"

"Yes, you can. My name is Sugawara Koshi. I'm on the Karasuno Volleyball Club as a back up setter. My number is 2. I want to know why you laughed off our middle blocker? His name is Hinata Shouyou and he came to this desk, asking and begging you to let him make an announcement BECAUSE HIS FOUR YEAR OLD SISTER HAD GONE MISSING!"

Some heads turned to see the commotion and a few who had been watching the conversation gasped out loud, whispering what had happened to the curious souls who just noticed the encounter. 

"Excuse me, I'm not sure what you're talking about. I think you have me mistaken for someone else. Have a good day, young man."

Hinata watched Suga go into a scary and deadly calm mode and point above the counter. "You made a mistake when you laughed Hinata off. You made a bigger mistake by making him cry. Your biggest mistake today, however, will be lying to me. Shall we go get the footage off that security camera and play it out here for everyone to see. I'll even make sure every news station in Japan gets a copy of it. I'm sure that'll make you lose this job and permanently damage your chances of ever getting another job."

"What will you do if you can't get that footage, kid? Tell your story to Japan without any evidence?"

"I never said I'd have no evidence." Daichi looked around to see many people watching and recording the encounter. "My team captain is here, he's been recording the encounter since we noticed Hinata about to cry over here. This is a public forum, which means he has every right to record this encounter. Don't try to tell me otherwise, my parents and eldest brother are lawyers. I know my rights and the law. We have Hinata here, and that footage on the security camera. You can't win this."

"I call your bluff. Nobody has been recording this since before you approached me, and there is no Shouyou Hinata on Karasuno. You and that little kid are doing this for attention." 

Hinata heard a faint "uh oh" from Daichi and he quickly gave his phone to Shouyou, and told him to make sure it kept recording, in case somebody wanted to question them on the news. Suga turned beet red and as he continued talking, his voice kept getting louder, and Daichi kept getting more tense, waiting to see if he'd need to go get Suga before he murdered this lady.

"MY UNDERCLASSMEN WAS IN GODDAMNED TEARS ASKING YOU TO LET HIM MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO FIND HIS FOUR YEAR OLD SISTER WHO HAD GONE MISSING! YOU LAUGHED HIM OFF FOR WHAT 30 MINUTES, ACCORDING TO YOUR CONVERSATION WITH HIM EARLIER, AND YOU JUST TOLD HIM TO RUN OFF BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A PRANK. WHAT IF NATSU HAD GOTTEN KIDNAPPED? WHAT IF ME AND THE CAPTAIN HADN'T BEEN THE ONES TO FIND HER? SHE'S FOUR YEARS OLD! AND DO YOU HONESTLY THINK SOMEBODY WOULD SIT AT THE HELP COUNTER FOR 30 MINUTES, TRYING NOT TO CRY OR SOB, FOR A PRANK? WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD MAKE A PRANK ABOUT A MISSING FOUR YEAR OLD? YOU WERE WILLING TO SIT THERE, AS MY TEAMMATE CRIED BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T THINK HIS SISTER HAD GONE MISSING?"

The lady paled behind the desk. "You're blowing this out of proportion, young man."

"BECAUSE GETTING ANGRY ABOUT SOME LADY, WHO THINKS SHE'S FUCKING ENTITLED, MADE MY TEAMMATE CRY AND LAUGHED OFF HIS PLEAS FOR HELP BECAUSE HIS FOUR YEAR OLD SISTER HAD GONE MISSING IS OUT OF PROPORTION, RIGHT? YOU-"

Daichi gave Natsu to Shouyou and moved in, covering Suga's mouth, barely muffling the sound, and everybody could obviously hear the words he was saying.

"Calm down, Koshi. Sugawara calm down, now."

Hinata popped out of the crowd, with a sleeping Natsu and a recording phone, and new tears falling from his eyes.

"Sugawara, please. Please stop, Suga." Hinata chocked out quietly.

Suga calmed down and turned around as Daichi moved his hand, both of them staring in shock as the little sunshine crow started crying harder. Suga wrapped both of them in a hug, muttering "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" to both of them and they sank to the floor, a sobbing mess of two boys and a sleeping Natsu.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Shouyou. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't want to scare you. I'm sorry I made you cry. Please don't cry, Shouyou."

Daichi gently took his phone from Hinata's hands and sent the clip to some Miyagi news stations, and possibly a couple of news stations in Tokyo. As the three of them went to meet their team at the bus, unaware of what happened. None of the boys mentioned Natsu, or said why Hinata was crying, but the others soon cheered up both Hinata and Suga. When Natsu woke, they all laughed and joked with her too. 

That night, Hinata, Daichi, and Suga, were all over the news, and each volleyball team they had were acquainted with were sending out calls and texts to make sure they were all okay. It also seemed it had made the news in Tokyo, because Bokuto and Kuroo gathered their teams in a big group for a chat to check in on the little sunshine siblings and mama crow.


	2. Emotionally Constipated Ace Finds A Baby Tangerine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: This fic will be fluffy and happy :)
> 
> Also me: let's talk poetically about the different types of murder and volleyball :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repeat it with me: murder is bad and I will not do it.

The animals that represented Shiritorizawa and Karasuno were very fitting for their teams playing styles on the court, Ushijima thought as he researched the two animals.

A group of eagles is called a _Convocation_. Convocation is a big word that looks complicated and is a word you don't see all the time. The definition is _a large, formal assembly of people._ Shiritorizawa was definitely a large and more formal team. They tended to stay with the normal attack patterns, and relied a lot on Ushijima's left handedness, which is probably what led to their downfall. The undefeated champs were suddenly facing their first loss since he had joined the volleyball club in his first year, and he wasn't sure how to feel. Was he supposed to feel this much regret and sorrow? He had worked harder than most of the team because he was their ace. He was supposed to be the one who led them to victory. Even in a large assembly of people, their is somebody who is chosen to speak to everybody, a _leader_. Leaders weren't supposed to let their people down. 

Many people already know, but a group of crows is called a _murder_ , which was very fitting for what had happened that day. A murder, or homicide, is a very serious crime no matter where you are at. And even if it's just a single killer or a group doing the killing, everybody plays their own part, including the victim, even if they don't know they're the victim. Assemblies of people can be controlled with patience, but murders are always evolving. There's multiple words depending on the situation. Murder, manslaughter, execution, assassination, and there's even more specific differences to better picture where the crime fits in. No one murder is the same, even with serial killers, their MO evolves along with their killings as they gain experience.

Ushijima was shook out of his thoughts about the different types of murder when he felt a small child run into his leg. They were obviously not paying attention because they started to tear up when they looked and saw his face. And their hair looked like. . .

"You look like somebody I play volleyball against." Ushijima knelt down to the child's eye level. "Please don't cry, it's okay. Are you lost?"

The child nodded. "You look like somebody by big brother showed me a picture of from a magazine. You said you play volleyball? What's your name?"

Ushijima looked at the child. "My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi, from -"

"YOU'RE THE SCARY GUY SHOU PLAYED AGAINST SO HE COULD GO TO TOKYO! THE ACE OF SHIRITORIZAWA ACADEMY! YOU WERE KNOWN AS THE ABSOLUTE CHAMPION AND FAVORED TO GO TO NATIONALS!" This child was now jumping up and down yelling out volleyball facts, which reminded Ushijima of an orange haired crow named Shouyou Hinata.

"Ummmm. . .yes. That's me. What is your name?" Ushijima's voice was just as monotone as ever and it made the kid laugh.

"My name is Hinata Natsu, Mr. Ace." She held out her hand. "My big brother played against you! His name is Shouyou Hinata! He's the short, number 10, middle blocker on Karasuno with a swoosh and baaam."

Ushijima shook Natsu's hand. "So, where is Shouyou?"

Natsu looked down sheepishly, "I got distracted by a pretty toy and I left Shou's side and now I can't see or find my big brother. Can you help me, please?" She gave him big puppy dog eyes.

In response he picked her up, causing her to giggle a lot, and set her down on his shoulders as he carefully stood up, as tall as he could be. "Natsu, where were you and Shouyou going? Maybe we could start by going in that direction?"

"I don't know. We were just walking around."

"Well, look out for him, okay. I'll return you to your brother, safely."

"I will look for Shou!"

Ushijima nodded his head and started walking around, telling Natsu about some of his favorite parts about playing against Karasuno. As Natsu kept giggling about his story, Ushijima made a silent vow to protect Natsu. 

"Natsu, can you tell me about you and Shouyou?"

Natsu nodded. "We live in the mountains. Shou rides to school on his bike. On a day with good weather, it takes about 30 minutes. If the weather is bad, or he's tired, it can take him up to about an hour or more to get to school."

"He bikes that far everyday?" Ushijima interrupted the girl.

Natsu nodded. "Yep. Mommy wouldn't be able to drive him to and from school and pick me up from school either, so instead of choosing a different school, Shou spent every day of his break biking to learn the route to Karasuno and increase his speed to get there faster. He wanted to be like _The Tiny Giant_ from TV!"

The answer shocked Ushijima, there were probably a couple schools closer to the Hinata household, but he chose to _willingly_ bike at least an hour a day during the week. And he'd have to get up earlier because of morning practice and he'd be biking back home tired after afternoon practice. No wonder he had so much energy, even at the end of the game. A dawn of realization hit Ushijima, _Hinata biked home after the Shiritorizawa game._

Natsu kept talking. "Shouyou usually stays until late at night for extra practice with Kageyama, there's times he got back at close to midnight or 1 am. And he always wakes up at 4 am for a shower and stretches so he can get to school early for extra morning practice! Shouyou really loves playing his volleyball! He said he'd teach me how to spike! And he said his friends would teach me about the other parts of playing volleyball!" 

Ushijima stopped in his tracks. "Shouyou stays really late and gets up really early. Does he have enough time to properly sleep and eat?"

Natsu nodded. "Shou is really good at cooking at cooks his own breakfast! Mom makes his lunches the day before so that they're ready when he leaves!"

"Shouyou must love volleyball to go through all that."

"He does! What about you, Mr. Ushijima? Can you tell me about yourself since I told you about Shou?"

Ushijima nodded. "My father used to play volleyball, and he taught me most of what I know. My parents got divorced a few years ago, though, so I don't see my father. He works overseas now."

"You're like us, we don't see our father either." Natsu's voice had gone quiet and sad. 

"You sound sad, Natsu. You don't have to keep talking about him if it makes you sad." Ushijima's monotone voice was laced with worry. He didn't want to make her cry. 

"Okay, then. Let's talk about something else. Can you cook well?"

Ushijima thought for a moment. "Well, I can cook a few things well, but I'm not that great at cooking. However I do enjoy eating lots of different foods."

Natsu nodded. "Cool! Shouyou can cook very well! He's never burned a pot of rice before! And he makes really good pork ramen!"

"How long has Shouyou been cooking?" Ushijima was curious about the little crow.

"He started cooking when he was young because Daddy wasn't around. And he babysits me when mommy goes on business trips, so I watch him play volleyball!"

"That's cool." A bright blur of orange caught Ushijima's eyes and he pointed at it. "Is that Shouyou there?"

Natsu paused for a moment before smiling big, "THAT'S SHOUYOU! WE FOUND HIM, USHIJIMA!" 

Ushijima smiled as he made his way through the crowd, "Shouyou Hinata!"

Hinata turned around and his eyes went wide when he saw his sister with _the Ushijima Wakatoshi,_ and he ran to them. "Natsu! Are you okay? Ushijima, if you hurt her in any way-"

Ushijima held up his hands and Natsu hugged Hinata. "I didn't harm her. She got separated from you and ran into me. I told her I'd help her find you."

Hinata looked between the ace and his sister, who was absolutely beaming. "Okay, thank you for helping her."

"She was a delight to be around." Ushijima turned around, but before he took a step forward he started talking again. "I think it's very inspirational how devoted you are to the sport, Hinata Shouyou. I hope someday we can play again, maybe even on the same team. Congrats, again on going to nationals."

Shouyou's eyes went wide. "I-what? We just beat you, and you're congratulating me?"

Ushijima nodded. "It was a tough match, and it was the first time I had ever really lost. No other team was able to adjust to my left handedness enough to be able to fight back. I heard Oikawa say something when he was younger. _'A group of six is stronger than a group of one.'_ Shiritorizawa was only focused on using me as much as possible, and Tendou's blocks. Your team worked hard to use everybody. It was a team of two against a team of six. Your team deserved that win. You worked hard for it. In the end, we made our strength, our weakness and we fell."

Hinata's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you for the advice and compliments, Ushijima! We'll go as far as we can in the nationals to fight for Miyagi, and that includes Shiritorizawa, and Aoba Johsai! Mame sure to watch us on TV and we'll win as much as we can. You can count on it!"

Ushijima's eyes sparkled with a happiness and he gave a small smile to the two orange haired kids in front of him. "I'll make sure to watch, you make sure to win as much as you can."

"Thank you, Ushijima!" Hinata beamed at him

"Bye-bye, Ushi!" Natsu waved.

"Until we see each other again, Hinata Shouyou and Hinata Natsu, do your best. We're counting on you to become the next _Tiny Giant_ after all."

Hinata beamed at his former opponent. "You can count on it, Ushijima. I will become the next _Tiny Giant_ and Karasuno will fly to the top. Just watch us and wait. We'll win nationals, too!"

Ushijima nodded at the boy. "I wish you luck, Hinata Shouyou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot the comments existed lol  
> You can throw ideas at me in the comments or at my tumblr roy-writes!!!!


	3. Hoot Hoot Bitches, Leave Our Crow Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An energetic owl and his boyfriend stumble across the Hinata siblings. And almost murder some people, but they don't because I made a promise that no characters will act on my knowledge of murder and serial killers, and this is supposed to be a happy and fluffy fic. Repeat after me: Murder is really bad and _there's no anime or manga in prison._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mentioned attempted sexual assault, so be careful. 
> 
> Pink lemonade is an abomination and I hate it. Regular lemonade will forever be the best lemonade.
> 
> The threats from Akaashi says are from http://the-real-list-of-ominous-threats.tumblr.com

Akaashi was getting real tired of Bokuto's shit. He'd spent the past 30 minutes recording the famed ace of Fukurodani Academy push on a door that said "pull" in very big letters, however it did provide a free source of entertainment for him and he was enjoying every moment of it. He made a mental reminder to share the video in the group chat and upload it on to the school website.

15 minutes later, Bokuto saw the sign and pulled open the door as he walked out of the store, and Akaashi sighed as he ended the live stream. "Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi, can we go to the sky tree and take pictures for Hinata? Can we? Can we? Can we, can we, can we?"

Akaashi sighed. "If you don't chill out I'll get us on a plane and shove you out so land in the middle of Ohio."

Bokuto looked confused. "What the hell? How do you shove me into _Ohayo_?"

"Not _ohayo_ you dumbass, Ohio. Ohio is one of the 50 American States. You have to remember _something_ about America."

Bokuto thought for a moment. "They bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki at the end of World War II, and it's the land of obesity, plastic food, high suicide rates, and teenage pregnancies."

He looked very proudly at Akaashi, obviously happy with his list of memory notes and, well, he technically wasn't wrong. All of those things were true.

"Come on, dumbass. Let's go." Akaashi started dragging an overexcited Bokuto through the streets of Tokyo when Bokuto screamed.

"Are you okay?" Akaashi sounded worried.

"I SAW ORANGE HAIR!" Bokuto was still shouting amd now he was back to jumping as well. 

"Use your words."

"SHOUYOU HINATA HAS ORANGE HAIR!"

"You said that at the store last week and it was an old lady with a cat."

"BUT THIS HAIR IS SURE TO BE HINATA'S!"

"You said that two months ago about the conductor for the school band."

"Well, this time is different! I'm sure of it!" Bokuto was quieter now, but if he kept being this loud, Fukurodani would have to start looking for a new ace and wing spiker for their volleyball club.

"You said that three days ago at the park and it was a tangerine that got stuck in a tree after someone threw it. If you don't quiet down, you'll go missing. And you'll never be found." Akaashi was getting more annoyed. 

Bokuto stopped jumping. "Can't we _please_ check it out? Please, Akaashi. Please, please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Shut up and I'll consider it."

Bokuto shut up pretty fast and a few minutes later he was dragging Akaashi through Tokyo's streets looking for the bright orange hair he had spotted earlier.

The orange hair belonged to a young girl who was panicking and crying, not a Shouyou Hinata. Bokuto knelt down and looked at her in the eyes. 

"Hey, hey, hey, little one. Why don't we move out of the busy sidewalk. Is there somewhere you'd want to go? My name is Bokuto." Bokuto pointed beside him. "This is my friend Akaashi. We're going to help you, is that okay?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded, still crying. She walked between the setter and the wing spiker, and led them to a little café that was mostly empty.

Akaashi wiped her eyes and gave her a tissue to blow her nose. "Hey there. I'm Akaashi. Where are your parents?"

"Are you good or bad?"

"I'm a setter?"

Bokuto laughed. "She wants to know if we're going to kidnap her or help her."

"We want to help you."

She nodded. "My name is Hinata-"

"Akaashi, I told you it was the orange hair of a Hinata!"

"Shut up, Bokuto." He turned to the girl. "You can continue. I apologize about him."

She nodded at him again. "My name is Hinata Natsu. I'm four years old. My mommy is here for work, and my big brother needs help."

Bokuto looked concerned. "What about your daddy, sweetie? Can I call you sweetie?"

"My daddy is gone." She looked sad, like she was about to cry again and these boys were panicking on the inside, because holy shit, they're not ready for a crying child.

"You said your brother needed help. Where is he?" Akaashi's voice was light and comforting.

Natsu grabbed Akaashi's hand and started tugging. "His name is Shouyou. We were playing at a park, and some mean kids came. Shou told me to get help, but nobody would help me until you two."

"Lead us to him, Natsu. We'll help you and Shouyou." Bokuto held her other hand as she led them through the streets of Tokyo to a little park.

Hinata was crying, pinned against a wall by two men, who were obviously older than him. "Please, stop. Leave me alone."

"What if we didn't, little dude?"

Akaashi was murderous and his voice was a whisper, which meant nobody had noticed the two volleyball players and Natsu standing there. "Bokuto, take Natsu to the school gym, it's just two streets down. The team will watch over her. Then come back here. I'll need help hiding some bodies."

Bokuto nodded, completely serious, and he scooped up Natsu, running off to the Fukurodani Volleyball Gym. He explained to her it was his school, and the volleyball team was doing extra practice, they'd protect her. He was going back to Akaashi to help Hinata. She nodded and as he let her into the gym, he briefly explained the situation, and ran off.

Akaashi had surprisingly, not made his presence known, he wasn't about to start a fight with these two men. He wasn't sure if Shouyou would be able to get to safety, and he didn't want to risk making it worse. Bokuto appeared beside him and they both went after a man. 

Bokuto slammed his dude's head into the wall, just above Hinata's right shoulder. The man turned around and attempted to throw a punch, but Bokuto was faster. He twisted the man's arm behind his back and held it there, he heard some cracks, but he was unsure of if he had actually broke the man's arm or just fractured it. It didn't matter to Bokuto. His eyes were murderous and he made sure that the man stayed pinned on the ground while Akaashi fought the other one. Akaashi pinned the other man down just a moment later, and Bokuto noticed that Hinata had slid down the wall, curled into a ball, and was shaking. He heard sobs coming from the small middle blocker he admired and twisted the arm even more. 

Akaashi broke the silence. "Leave people alone, because if I see you hurting anybody at all fir no reason other than your sadistic pleasure, you will feel a world of pain. I will rearrange your organs in alphabetic order, tear them out with your own hands, blend them into a smoothie, and hallow out a bone to use as a straw and cup. I will floss my teeth with your veins, and nobody will _ever_ find your body. Do you accept these terms and conditions as they have been read to you, or do I need to repeat myself?"

"We understand!"

Akaashi nodded as he and Bokuto let them go. "Remember what I said. I stand by it."

The two men ran off and the two Fukurodani players shifted their attention to Hinata, who was still curled up against the wall.

"Hey, hey, hey, Shouyou. It's Bokuto and Akaashi. What happened?" Bokuto tried to get Hinata to look at him, but he kept his face covered. 

"They cornered me. They tried to _touch_ me. I told Natsu to run and get help. I thought she'd come back with maybe a police officer or something, not you two." He kept his face covered as he spoke, but his voice wasn't muffled. "Is Natsu here?"

"No, Natsu is at the Fukurodani Volleyball Gym. Our team was doing extra practice today. I was attempting to find some cheap lunch for the team, since it's not a scheduled practice, but we found Natsu. She brought us here. Bokuto took her to the school, and when he came back we fought them. I was scared I wouldn't be able to take on both of them, so I waited for Bokuto. Can I look at your face. I want to know if you're concussed or have any sort of head injury, okay. We'll let Daichi and Suga know what happened, along with your Coach and Advisor, Ukai and Takeda." Akaashi hugged the small first year. 

"Hey, hey, hey, Hinata. It's Bokuto. I'm going to pick you up. Akaashi, go back to the school and get a first aid kit ready. I'll video call Karasuno and let them know. Let Natsu know Shouyou is okay."

Akaashi nodded and ran off to the school. Bokuto sat on the ground and moved Hinata so he was crying into his shoulder. "You wanna talk about it?"

Hinata froze. "They tried to _touch_ me, Bokuto. I don't want Natsu to see me like this. I'm supposed to be a big brother. _Big brothers aren't supposed to cry in front of little sisters._ She'll get scared and start crying. What kind of big brother am I if I scare her like that?"

Bokuto rubbed soothing circles on his back and shoulders with one hand, hugging him tight with the other. "You're the best big brother for Natsu. It's okay to be weak, just show her you're strong enough to get back up again."

Hinata started sobbing again and Bokuto carefully took off his Fukurodani jacket and wrapped Hinata in it, like an oversized blanket. "You said they tried to touch you. Is it okay for me to ask you how far they went?"

Hinata quieted down for a moment. "They had their hands their on my pants, and one guy tried to stick his hand in my pants, and then you shoved his face in the wall. They made sure they were positioned in a way that nobody would know what they were doing if they looked in. It'd just look like a mugging, or some bullies with a kid from school or something. Don't tell Natsu. I don't want her to know. She's four years old, she doesn't need to know about these really bad things."

Bokuto held the ginger close. "I promise. Let's call Karasuno from here, that way Natsu won't hear the story, okay?"

Hinata hesitated. "But I wasn't strong enough to fight off those men, what if they think I'm weak? What if they kick me off the team? What if I get banned from the team?"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. You'll be okay. No part of what happened was in anyway your fault. The world just fucking sucks. They'll know that, and they'll support you. You're a team." Bokuto was speaking quietly, but Hinata knew he meant every word. "I'm dialing Suga. It's a video chat. I messaged Akaashi to say we'd call Karasuno here because you didn't want Natsu to know anything about you getting hurt. I didn't mention the other part. That's for you to discuss with him when you're ready. And I'll be with you if you need me too."

Hinata nodded. Bokuto pressed call. Suga answered. Karasuno kept practicing. 

"Hey, Bok- WHY THE FUCK IS HINATA CRYING? BOKUTO IF YOU HURT HIM IN ANYWAY-"

The sounds of Karasuno's practice stopped as the team gathered around the phone yelling threats at Bokuto.

"Let Bokuto explain." Daichi's voice shouted. "Bokuto, I swear to god if this is because of you-"

"I know, Captain." He looked at Hinata. "Do you wanna tell them what happened, or should I?"

"You tell them."

"Are you sure? How much do I tell them?"

"I'll tell the main part. You tell the other parts."

"Alright." Bokuto turned back to the phone screen. "I was with Akaashi looking for a cheap place to buy lunch for the volleyball club, and we ran into Natsu, Hinata's little sister. She was crying, but she said Shouyou needed help at the park and that their mom was here on business. Akaashi and I arrived here at the park, Hinata was cornered by two men. I ran Natsu two streets down to Fukurodani so the team could watch her. Akaashi is there now with a first aid kit. Hinata wanted to call from here so Natsu wouldn't hear. Anyways, Akaashi and I fight the two bad guys, Akaashi said some very ominous and creepy threats, and Hinata's been curled up and crying since then, Akkashi and I weren't able to convince him to show us his face, so i don't know how bad it is. Hinata. It's your part."

Hinata moved his head to talk to the screen and everybody gasped. Bokuto stared in horror. "Your face is literally all bruised and cut and bleeding. I don't see any normal colored skin. What did they do?"

"They hurt me."

Suga gasped. "Is it just your face? Did they break or hurt your arms, legs, abdomen, anything at all?"

Hinata started crying again. "They _touched_ me."

Nobody on Karasuno made a noise until Tanaka spoke up. "I don't understand. Obviously they did more than touch you. Your face is literally purple, and about half of your neck. And that's just what we can see."

Suga looked horrified, like he was too scared to ask if his understanding was right. Tsukishima spoke up. "Tanka, they _touched_ him." His voice was heavy. He knew what Hinata meant.

"Yeah, Tsukishima, I just went over that part-"

"Tanaka, he's trying to say they sexually assault him." Kiyoko spoke up. Yachi started crying and Kiyoko hugged her. Takeda and Ukai walked into the gym. 

"Hey, guys, what's with the screen time?" Ukai's voice sounded normal but they could hear the concern. Nobody ever thought about their phones during practice unless there was an emergency. "Why are you all crying? Did something happen?"

It was quiet before Kiyoko spoke out to their Coach to exolain what had happened. "Hinata's in Tokyo with his mom and sister this week. Bokuto and Akaashi found him getting beat up by two guys who also attempted to _sexually assault Hinata."_

All of Karasuno looked murderous at Kiyoko's summary of what happened. And Ukai got the phone. "Little red, show me your face. I want to know how bad they hurt you. All of you are my children and I will do anything for you."

Hinata turned to look at Ukai. He heard everybody gasp again. 

"I'm murdering them. Nobody will find their bodies. I know where to get the supplies to dispose of the bodies. I know what we can mix to make acid to eat away at them." Everybody looked at the voice in surprise. Little Yachi was fuming, and it was horrifying. "Hinata was my first friend. This is unforgivable."

Asahi put his hand on the little blonde's shoulder. "Let's not murder them, maybe?"

Yachi nodded. "You're right. Lots of torture first."

Asahi looked terrified. "Can we please not use violence?"

Bokuto's phone went off. "I got to go. Akaashi is waiting with the First Aid Kit. I'll update Suga and he can update you about the situation."

Bokuto scooped up Shouyou, like he had previously done with Natsu, and took him down the same path he took Natsu, except he walked and he was humming a song to try and calm Hinata down, because he was sobbing again.

He entered the gym and the team looked confused at the kid in his arms, until he layed him down on the mat Akaashi set up. They all gasped at the sight. He was wearing pants, and wrapped in Bokuto's jacket, but if his face was that bad, what about the rest of him? Akaashi went to work, checking over Shouyou and Bokuto was trying to calm down Natsu, who was scared that her big brother was hurt that badly. 

"Shouyou. I need you to uncurl the check and see if you have any major injuries. I think your head is clear, but I'm taking you to the hospital and calling your mom." Akaashi was gentle.

Hinata shook his head. He couldn't do that. If his face was as bad as they said, what did the rest of his body look like? He didn't want to know.

Akaashi looked uncertain. "If you're sure, I'm calling for an ambulance now. You need a proper doctor to make sure you're all safe, okay. I'll be with you. So will Bokuto and Natsu. We'll call your mom when we get there, alright?"

Hinata nodded. The ambulance came and the paramedics froze when they saw his face. The doctors and nurses at the hospital reacted the same way to his injuries. His mom came as soon as she was able to leave her meeting, about three hours later. She said the boss was going to make her stay another four hours, but she decided to yell threats at him for three hours until she got the okay to leave. Akaashi, Bokuto, and Natsu stayed with Shouyou. 

He had recieved a concussion, his right arm was broken, right wrist fractured, left ankle broken, and a couple of cracked ribs. He wouldn't be playing volleyball soon, but the doctors said that with a lot of rest and self-care, he'd be able to play again. Hinata and Bokuto never mentioned the assault.

When he returned to Miyagi, somebody was always with him, even Tsukishima would, reluctantly, watch over him. 

Several weeks later, Hinata could play again, and his brain had blocked out the traumatic memories. He couldn't remember what had happened, and if it was bad enough for his brain to shut down and repress them, he didn't want to know. That day was a blank in his mind, but fresh with everybody who had known the story. 

The watched Hinata happily play, unaware of what had happened. They wished him this happiness for forever. 

Hinata would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throw ideas at me in the comments or my Tumblr roy-writes!
> 
>  _Ohayo (お早う)_ is the Japanese word for "Good Morning" and is pronounced like "Ohio".
> 
> I didn't know how to end the chapter, because I like how I wrote it, so my brain went.  
> "Hey, remember how you have 4 memories from before the age of 12? What if that happened to Hinata with the assault?"   
> IDK if my memories were repressed on purpose and then I forgot, or if there was only 4 events before the age of 12 that didn't make my brain shut down and block them out.   
> Memory repression is a real thing. Sometimes a traumatic event will make your brain shut down and it'll be a blank of what happened, or you can repress memories on purpose. I did a presentation on it in health and used my own unique experience of a repressed childhood to make sure it was done as well as possible. This isn't beta'd and I'm on mobile for all my stories, so please excuse any typos and mistakes.


	4. Kenma And Kuroo Obtain Sparkly and Flowery Cat Ear Headbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten  
> Kitte  
> Kitt  
> Kit  
> Ki  
> K  
> Ku  
> Kur  
> Kuro  
> Kurok  
> Kuroke  
> Kuroken
> 
> Also, Suga teaches the four year old a new word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still crying over Chapter 3 and I'm listening to the _Theme of King JJ (Yuri!!! on Ice)_ on repeat. This chapter is happy!!!

"Natsu, I don't think neon green and neon yellow are my colors." Kuroo was dead serious as he pulled a neon green and yellow cat ear headband out of his hair. "I like the neon green and yellow flowers and the glitter, but I don't think these are for me."

Natsu shook her head. "No. You are wearing those. I chose them for you."

"Why neon green and yellow? They don't even match my school uniform, much less the volleyball uniform." Kuroo was desperate for any way to get a different pair of cat ears. "Why did you choose to hang out with me, anyways?"

"Shou said you were cool." Natsu said. "But I think he meant another Kuroo or something, because it's uncool to not get the neon green and yellow cat ear headband I chose for you."

_This is a trap, Kuroo. Don't fall for it. Don't give in. Oh my god, she's adorable. Look at those eyes. Holy crap._

Kuroo's face was as monotone as Ushijima's as he left the store wearing the green and yellow cat ears, that were covered in plastic flowers and glitter. A beaming and giggling Natsu laughed as he gave her a piggy back ride on their way back to the Nekoma gym.

At the gym, Lev was the first on to notice Kuroo enter, and immediately started laughing. The others looked up to see their Captain, straight faced and wearing a sparkly, flowery, cat ear headband that did not at all mix with the volleyball uniform he was wearing. Natsu was running around meeting the team. Her footsteps echoing off the floor.

Her footsteps stopped and they all turned to see why. Natsu was staring at Kenma, who started uncomfortably fidgeting at her staring.

Her voice was a whisper. _"Kitty."_

Kuroo laughed. "She thinks you're a cat, Kenma!"

"Shut up, Kuroo. At least I don't look as ugly as you." Kenma snapped back. Natsu's eyes went wide and her voice trembled. Kenma realized his mistake.

"You-you really think the cat ears are that ugly?"

"No, Natsu. Since you chose the cat ears, they must have been the most beautiful cat ears around, but Kuroo is just so ugly that you can't see the beauty. Don't worry about it. You're cat ears are extremely pretty."

Natsu beamed. "You really think so!" She darted to the other side of the gym and dumped out the contents of her backpack. Kenma sat down beside her as she searched through the pile.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help?" Kenma hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder. 

"TA-DA!" She quickly grabbed something and put it on Kenma's head! "Now you look even more like a kitty!"

"Can I take it off really quick to look at it?" Kenma asked. Natsu nodded and he gently slid the object off his head. 

It was a black cat ear headband, with sparkles, and bright red roses. Kenma smiled at the girl as he putbit back on. "I love these, Natsu. They're very beautiful, and they're Nekoma colors!"

"You look pretty!"

"Thank you."

Kuroo stared at the pair in disbelief. "WHY DOES KENMA GET NEKOMA COLORS?"

"Because I like Kenma. He's cool." Natsu and Kenma both stuck their tongues out at the captain, who had a look of betrayal on his face. The rest of the team failed to hide their laughter.

"Well, that's just rude. Where is Shouyou anyway? He said he'd be back soon, and that was-" Kuroo looked at the clock on the wall. "-almost an hour ago."

Kenma nodded. "I'm worried. Remember the last time he came to Tokyo? He was beat up in the park. I feel like there was more to it, but Bokuto and Akaashi never mentioned anything, neither did Hinata, but Bokuto, Akaashi, and Karasuno all got really protective of him."

Kuroo nodded in agreement. "That's the past. Let's worry about the current situation, and then talk about that situation later. Where did he say he was going?"

Kenma shook his head. "Maybe we should split up into groups and go look for him?" 

They all agreed that was the best action to take. Yaku stayed behind at the gym incase Hinata showed up. Natsu's group consisted of Kenma and Kuroo, who were still in their cat ears, along with Lev, who was more than happy to let Natsu ride on his shoulders to be super tall.

They walked around for about 15 minutes before Kenma decided he wanted Kuroo to carry him, because he was tired.

About 5 minutes later, Kuroo froze, looking through a window. Kenma looked up to see what he was looking at.

"Oh no. Suga is going to _murder_ us." Kuroo held Natsu's hand and the three of them entered the shop. 

Hinata was happily laughing and getting way too many free samples. His body was vibrating at a frequency that was probably not safe for anything. Kenma slid off of Kuroo's back and tapped the short, vibrating, middle blocker on the shoulder. 

"Shouyou. We need to go back to Nekoma. You've been gone for over an hour." Kenma was quiet, but Shouyou turned at the sound of his voice.

"KENMA! THE SWEETS HERE ARE AMAZING!"

"Don't yell, Shouyou. Kuroo's over there with Natsu. Why are you here?"

"Well, I got lost and somebody saw me walk past crying, and they offered to help me. The store just opened and they had no customers, so they allowed me to sample some of the sweets and give them feedback!"

"You've been eating sugary foods for an hour?"

Hinata beamed. "Yep!"

Kuroo muttered an _'Oh my god, please no'_ as he picked up Natsu who starting to ask for samples, as they approached the front of the store.

An hour later everybody was back at the gym, and both the Hinata's were on a sugar high. Natsu was running laps around the gym with Lev, and Shouyou was. . .

Well, Shouyou was currently, somehow, hanging from one of the lights on the ceiling, and having a fun time swinging around. And occasionally leaping from light to light. 

Sugawara entered the gym in the middle of this chaotic scene. Natsu and Lev promptly ran into his side. 

"What the- hi, Natsu. Hi, Lev. Kuroo, where is-" Suga faltered as he looked up. Kuroo prepared for his inevitable demise by the mama crow.

Suga took a deep breath. "Kuroo Tetsuro, _please_ tell me that I am _not_ currently watching Shouyou leap and swing on your gym lights?"

"Ummmm. . ." Kuroo paused. "You are not currently watching Shouyou Hinata leap and swing on the Nekoma gym lights?"

Suga narrowed his eyes. The rooster haired Captain looked nervously at the ground. "Are you _lying_ to me?"

Kuroo kept his eyes on the ground. All of Nekoma was watching with some fascination and horror. Lev was fearing for his life as he was still down on the ground with Natsu, and definitely within reach of Suga if he got mad.

"Perhaps?"

It was deadly silent. 

"HEY, SUGA! LOOK AT ME! I'M TARZAN! JUST WITH MORE CLOTHES, BETTER MANNERS, AND I'M INSIDE!" He suddenly froze, a confused look took over his face.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Suga was getting nervous.

"Is the light supposed to be shifting and making creaking noises?"

Everybody immediately started yelling at him to get down. It was too late. Half of the light was dislodged from the ceiling. Hinata hugged the light as it swung back and forth. He started giggling.

"Hey, it's like those rope swings at the lake! Weeeeeee! This is fun!"

"How is he still alive?" Yaku asked Suga, everybody was watching the middle blocker with horror. 

Suga shook his head. "I have absolutely no fucking idea."

"Fucking."

Suga turned to see Natsu beaming at the word she had just learned.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, what did you just say?" Suga was freaking out. "I'm sure I just misheard you?"

Natsu looked like she was thinking things over for a moment before yelling the word. "FUCK!"

"Oh my god, I've ruined her."

"Hey, not to worry anybody, but this light is about to fall out of the ceiling. Do you think my jacket will work as a parachute?" Shouyou's voice caused everybody to look up again. "Uh oh."

The light fell, and Hinata hugged it, screaming, though nobody was sure if it was from terror or excitement, or possibly a mix of both. There was a loud crash as the light and Hinata met with the floor. Hinata didn't move, the light was laying across his legs. Kenma approached him, everybody else watched in shock. 

"He's alive. Kuroo, Inuoka, can you move the light off of him?" 

The two moved the light and Kenma looked over Shouyou. It was silent.

"Uh, Kenma. Is something wrong? You're making a weird expression." Inuoka asked.

"I'm flabbergasted. How in the _ever evolving living Hell_ , did he _not_ break or fracture anything? There is a large bruise forming, but nothing is broken, fractured, or anything like that."

Kuroo looked between the boy and the ceiling a few times. "That was a 24 foot drop and the light, which is pretty hecking heavy, landed _on top_ of him. It's a freaking miracle he didn't break or fracture anything."

Suga had to agree with Kuroo. Hinata opened his eyes and jumped up! "Hey, Suga! Are we heading back to Karasuno now?"

Suga nodded. "You and Natsu go get your things packed. I'm driving."

The two ran off. And Suga smirked at Kuroo. "Nice cat ears. The neon yellow and green sparkles and flowers really accent your volleyball uniform."

Kuroo deadpanned. "Thanks. I agree."

Suga smiled at Kenma. "Your cat ears are extremely pretty, Kenma. Black and red suits you!"

Kenma smiled. "Tbank you, Suga. Natsu gave these too me. Oh, and be careful. Natsu and Hinata were om a sugar high. That's how Hinata managed to get on the light and why Natsu was running laps with Lev."

Suga nodded at this information. "Okay, thanks for letting me know."

When Suga and Hinata siblings returned to Karasuno they had forgotten something mildly important, until Natsu started talking to Ennoshita.

"I learned a new word today!"

"Oh, yeah? What word did you learn?"

"FUCK!"

Ennoshita blinked in surprise and everybody turned to look at the pair.

Suga sighed. "I forgot about that."

Daichi looked at Suga. "How did you forget about the four year old learning _fuck_?"

"When did she learn that word?" Shouyou was confused.

"Do you not remember the last part of your visit?"

"No, I remember Kuroo and Kenma in cat ears, and eating samples of sweets after getting lost."

"You don't remember climbing onto the gym lights, jumping and swinging on them, and then falling 24 feet with a light landing on top of you?" Suga was bewildered.

Hinata was confused. "No? That sounds dangerous, I think I'd remember doing something like that."

"I give up." Suga sighed and everybody started yelling for details about Hinata's little accident.

Tsukishima remained silent, watching the rest until he got annoyed. "Are we all going to forget Natsu learned a new word?"

Natsu beamed and jumped around. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never had a pair of cat ear headbands and I just want some


	5. These Children Need Child Leashes Or Something Because They Keep Getting Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody get these children a child's leash, bc they keep getting lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disappeared for a while. And now I'm back. For now. Life is chaotic, and I'm starting to apply to universities. Family is fighting a lot.

Natsu was lost. She had been walking for a while now, and she was hungry, tired, cold, and sobbing. 

Sho's volleyball club had come to hang out with him today and she asked if they could play hide-n-seek, outside, in the woods, and they lived in the mountains. She'd never been allowed to be by herself like this before and she was scared. Suga said it was a great idea. Stay where you could get back to the house. Make sure you could see the house, and yell if something happened. They'd stop they game and help. 

She'd tripped over a tree root and rolled down the hill side before she stood up, and realized she couldn't climb back up. She thought she could go around, but she was still lost, and it looked like was almost bedtime. They'd started playing just before lunch. Mama and Sho said they'd be making pork buns and pork ramen. Sho's friends could spend the night.

But here she was, crying and stumbling through the woods. Her body was covered in scratches and her clothes had tears in them. Would Sho be mad? He'd bought her this shirt as a gift so they could have matching shirts and now it was torn and dirty. She cried harder.

She wanted Mama and Sho and all Sho's friends. She wanted to snuggle with everyone in a giant nest of pillows and blankets with all of her stuffed animals. She wanted to eat and big cup of water. She wanted the cuts to stop hurting. She wanted her shirt to be good and new again. She wanted a bath to was off all the mud, because it was making her itchy. She wanted a jacket because now the sun was going to bed and it was getting cold. She wanted to hear Sho read her a bedtime story and have Mama sing her to sleep. She wanted to feel safe, and warm, and eat. She wanted the bugs to go away and the weird noises to go away. She wanted the scary shapes and shadows to leave her alone. She wanted the hiding monsters to leave her alone. She wanted to learn about volleyball from Sho and his team. She wanted to her dinosaur stuffed animal from the museum gift shop, named Tsukki. 

There was a snap behind her. She saw a large shadow. She screamed and tried to run away. She tripped over a branch, but before she fell her arm was caught by the shadow. She squeezed her eyes and thought of her brother.

"Natsu, I'm Ennoshita from Karasuno. Remember me?"

She cracked her eyes open and it was Ennoshita. She hugged him and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up.

"Hey, Natsu, we've been looking for you for a while now. Are you okay?" That wasn't Ennoshita's voice.

Kinoshita and Narita appeared beside Ennoshita and joined in the hug. 

"Ennoshita, we don't have cell signal down here. The last message I got was three hours ago when Suga asked where we were and I said we'd be back soon. They've probably got police search parties looking for us. What do we do?" Kinoshita sounded calm, but he kept fidgeting. 

Ennoshita took a deep breath. "We'll stay here until it's light. It's too dark right now to safely try and get back to the house. If we're found by a search party, that'll be great because they'll have water with them."

Ennoshita was trying to calm down Natsu, who was still crying. Kinoshita and Narita were putting down leaves to lay on. It was really dark outside. 

Natsu cried herself to sleep about 15 minutes later.

//////////

Shoyo was sobbing and holding tightly to Natsu's dinosaur, Tsukki, and it broke Suga's heart to see him like this. 

"We'll find her, Shoyo. She'll be just fine. Your mom just called the police. They'll be here soon with search parties." Suga put his hand on Hinata's shoulder. 

"What if she's not okay? I'm her big brother! I'm supposed to watch over her and protect her!"

Suga wrapped Hinata in a hug. "Shoyo, it's not your fault. We're all responsible for what happened, okay. But you know the woods really well, so maybe you can help us look?"

He shook his head. "I'll look close by, but I want to be here when she comes back."

Suga's eyes softened. "I understand. The volleyball team is splitting up to start searching before the police get here. It's just after lunch. We'll find her soon."

"How are you splitting up?"

"The third years, Asahi, Daichi, and I, will be one group. The second years are split into two groups. On has Tanaka and Noya with Saeko. The other is Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita. The first years are all one team. Kiyoko and Yachi are staying here with you and your mom."

Hinata nodded. "That's a good plan. Groups of three."

//////////

Ennoshita knew he wasn't supposed to go this far out, but he needed to know Natsu was okay, and so did Narita and Kinoshita. His phone buzzed.

MamaSugar: Hey, the police just arrived. Come back to the house.

tired: we'll be back soon 

He turned off his phone. "The police just arrived from over the mountain. Suga wants us to go back."

Narita looked nervous. "Maybe we should. We can get a map of the woods?"

Kinoshita looked up. "I'm fine with whatever we choose. I just want her to be found, alive and well."

Ennoshita nodded. "We've come this far. Maybe we look a little bit longer and then turn back. There's still about three hours left of daylight left. We'll be back before it gets dark. As long as both of you are okay with this?"

Narita nodded. Kinoshita nodded. Ennoshita looked ahead. "Let's go."

They lost all signal about five steps later. 

//////////

Suga was panicking. Ennoshita had said they'd be back soon, but that was almost an hour ago. They weren't answering messages and the calls went straight to voicemail. 

Tears stung at his eyes and he attempted to blink them back. Was Suga such a bad Vice Captain that he lost Hinata's baby sister, and three of their second years. Natsu was beloved by everyone, and the three second years, everyone liked them. They may usually be on the bench, but they're still needed on the team. Karasuno would have lost their chance at nationals without Ennoshita there to sub in when Daichi got hurt against Wakutani. Narita and Kinoshita helped everybody with their drills, and were always there if anybody needed to vent about anything. They all three helped Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, and Kageyama with studying for exams before the Tokyo Trip. They were good teammates and even greater friends, and they were missing, along with a four year old little girl. 

"Captain Izumi, can I speak with you in private please?"

She looked over and nodded. "Excuse me, everyone." and they made their way to the front porch.

"What's your name, again? I didn't catch it earlier."

"I'm Sugawara, ma'am."

"Alright, Sugawara, what did you want to tell me?"

He took a deep breath. "Before you and your officers got here from over the mountain, we split our team up to go look for Natsu."

"Yes, that was mentioned during the meeting at the kitchen table."

"Well, three of our second years were in a group and they haven't come back yet. I messaged them when you first arrived, almost an hour ago, and they said they'd be arriving soon. They haven't answered any texts and their phones go to voicemail when I call. I'm worried about them. Can you see if you can find them too?"

Her brown eyes softened at him as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll make sure we find your underclassmen, Sugawara. Tell me about them so I can put them in the report."

"Ennoshita has dark brown, flat hair that's swept over to the left side. He was wearing a light green shirt. Kinoshita has spikey, light brown hair. He was wearing a light purple shirt. Narita's hair is in a buzz cut, like Tanaka's, and he had on a red shirt."

Captain Izumi nodded as she wrote down the information. She repeated it all back to Sugawara to make sure it was correct, and put their names in the file. "We'll be on the look out for them, Sugawara. We'll find everybody and bring them back, I promise."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

//////////

When Ennoshita woke up it was still dark out. There was no way to know the time. The trees blocked out the moonlight, and very few stars could be seen from where he was. 

Natsu was sleeping, curled uo into his side. Narita and Kinoshita were cuddled together on the other side of Natsu. It was kind of cute and he desperately wished his phone wasn't dead, because it'd make a great picture. He sat there until the sun started lightening the sky, then he woke Kinoshita and Narita, picked up a sleeping Natsu, and they gathered their things and started walking. 

Natsu woke up a little bit later, and held Kinoshita amd Narita's hands as Ennoshita led them, just a few steps ahead.

A branch snapped from somewhere off to the side. The boys formed a protective ring around Natsu. Ennoshita prayed to every deity he could remember that it wasn't a wild animal. 

It wasn't a wild animal. It was several wild animals. A pack of wolves. Ennoshita's brain blanked out. What was he supposed to do. He wasn't letting his friends or Natsu get hurt. The universe could kindly fuck off and leave them alone. 

The pack leader growled and the others followed suit. Ennoshita stayed in front of his friends. 

A gunshot rang out from the side. Ennoshita guarded his friends. Kinoshita and Narita guarded Natsu.

The wolves ran off.

A police officer appeared.

"I'm Captain Izumi with Missing Persons. I'm out with a Search-And-Rescue Team. Who are you four?" The lady put away her gun and started checking Natsu and the others for major injuries.

"I'm Ennoshita Chikara, ma'am."

"Kinoshita Hisashi, Captain."

"Narita Kazuhito, Miss."

Natsu hid her face in Ennoshita's jacket. Ennoshita hugged her. "This is Hinata Natsu. She got lost playing hide-and-seek with us. We got found her, and then couldn't find our way back."

Captain Izumi spoke into her walkie-talkie and gestured at them to follow her. Ennoshita picked up Natsu and remained a few steps Narita and Kinoshita. Four officers surrounded them, and they suddenly were covered in jackets. They got water bottles and granola bars. And then they were going back up.

They were all tackled in hugs when they got to the house. Suga, Shoyo, and Mama Hinata were the first ones there. Very closely followed by Daichi, Noya, Tanaka, and Kageyama. Then Asahi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. 

Their cuts were bandaged and they were given food before they were taken to the hospital to get a checkup. The second years met their parents at the hospital. There were no major injuries, but they would need to re-bandage their deeper cuts often, about every other hour.

Shoyo didn't leave Natsu's side until Kageyama and Suga dragged him off to go get something to eat. They were released about five hours later, and they made their way back to Karasuno. Somebody had called Coach Ukai and Takeda, because they showed up a little later with a lecture on how to survive in the wild and survival guides for everybody, including a children's one for Natsu. 

The crows were doing well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ear hurts so bad I can't open my jaw. It hurts to eat, drink, breathe, swallow, talk, lay down, etc. I can't get a doctor appt until after New Years.


	6. Grand King and Baby Tangerine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I writing this while crying over Seijoh? Perhaps.  
> Do I miss Oiks?  
> Perhaps.  
> Is perhaps my favorite word?  
> Perhaps.  
> Is Perhaps Cow thy lord and thy saviour, amen?  
> Perhapeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! This is really short, but I'm happy with it and hope you like it as well!

Oikawa often got stopped before games by girls, but he didn't expect the girl to stop him today to be four years old and look just like Shrimpy from Karasuno. He was also not prepared for the 500 sparkly unicorn and rainbow stickers she was putting on his face because _'My brother said you're gay for Iwaizumi, but too dumb to realize it.'_

He didn't even hear that comment, he just loved how _happy_ she was. She was happy about those rainbow stickers, and it made Oikawa give her one of his genuine smiles. He picked her up so he could stand and she would be able to keep putting stickers on his face, because it made her happy, and Oikawa didn't know anything about this child, but he'd do _anything_ for her.

This child was the literal embodiment of the sun and all good things, and the stickers were _shiny_.

"Who are you?" 

"My name is Natsu. I know you! You're Oikawa from Seijoh! You're a really good setter!" She smiled and Oikawa froze. This child deserved the entire world.

"I'm taking you with me, okay?" Oikawa started walking to the gym his team would be at and Natsu giggled as she continued decorating his face, and now his shirt, with the sparkley rainbow and unicorn stickers.

//////////

Iwaizumi was fuming. Once again he had to go get Shittykawa because some girl had decided she needed to do something for him.

He did not expect to see Oikawa with a small child, who was giggling with him, as she covered his face and uniform with shiny stickers. He most definitely did not expect the small child to look just like Shouyou Hinata from Karasuno. 

"Oikawa, what the-"

"IWA-CHAN! LOOK! I FOUND A CHILD AND SHE HAS _SHINY RAINBOW AND UNICORN STICKERS!"_

"Where did you get the child?"

"Not important. Can we keep her?" Oikawa gave Iwaizumi his puppy eyes.

"No."

//////////

The rest of Aoba Johsai stared at Oikawa and Iwaizumi as they entered the gym, Oikawa sparkling with stickers, and Iwa holding a child who was covering him in the same shiney stickers.

"Ummmm. . ." The team stopped practice to stare at the two. 

"That's a small child."

"Yes, yes it is. How very observant of you, Yahaba."

"Where did you get her from?" Kyotani spoke very quietly.

"Not important. I love her and that's all that matters." Oikawa looked over as Natsu wriggled out of Iwa's arms and started running around, meeting the team.

//////////

Hinata was panicking. Natsu was nowhere to be found and Karasuno had to go to the gym to warm up properly before their practice match at Aoba Johsai, and Hinata had lost his sister.

Suga and Ennoshita were trying to calm him down while everybody else finished getting ready. Kiyoko and Yachi were walking around the campus looking for the young girl.

The team reluctantly made their way to the gym, and Hinata was still freaking out. When the entered the gym, they were met with a weird sight. Oikawa turned around to greet them, covered in rainbow and unicorn stickers???? 

A small giggle escaped the middle of the Seijoh huddle and Natsu ran into Shoyo. 

"SHO! I FOUND THE GREAT KING! HE LIKES MY STICKERS, SEE!"

Shoyo picked her up, very relieved to find her. "You can't cover Oikawa in stickers before we play, Natsu, he'll need to take them off."

She looked down. "Oh, but I only put them on because you said 'He was gay for Iwaizumi and too dumb to realize it', so I thought it'd be okay!"

Shoyo's face turned red. Iwaizumi spit out the water he was drinking and started choking. Shoyo noticed he was also covered in stickers. The rest of Seijoh and Karasuno lost their shit and started laughing. Oikawa didn't notice what they'd said, as he was too busy getting covered in more stickers.

"Where's the lie at though?"

Iwaizumi stopped choking. "Kunimi, you better take that back or I will end you."

"Bold of you to assume I want to be alive, Iwaizumi."

"Oh, that's a mood." Tsukishima agreed.

Kunimi nodded at him. "See, Karasuno's beanpole gets it."

Kunimi remained still as Iwaizumi charged and started trying to casually murder him. Yahaba and Kyotani pulled them apart. 

"Both of you, chill out." Kyotani held back Iwaizumi. "Yes, you're gay for Oikawa. Let's move onto the game now."

Iwaizumi froze and turned his head to see Kyotani looking back at him with a deadpanned face. "I will end you, too."

"Not right now, you won't, we have a practice game to do at the moment. It can wait until later." Kyotani nodded at Oikawa. "Both of you need to go take off the stickers before Coach comes and yells at you."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked off to the locker room.

"AND NO FUNNY BUSINESS YOU TWO!" 

"Yahaba, I will end you!" Iwaizumi started turning around to prepare to charge, but Kyotani kept him going in the direction of the locker room.

While the were in the locker room, Suga messaged Kiyoko and Yachi to tell them they found Natsu. The two girls appeared about five minutes later and found their spots.

They both reemerged about ten minutes later, and mostly sticker free. Oikawa missed a rainbow on the side of his neck, and Iwaizumi missed on behind his right shoulder. Nobody spoke up about it. It'd be funny to see how long it'd take their coach to notice, and even funnier to see his reaction to it.

The practice game started and Natsu cheered for her big brother from the stands with Yachi. 

She was happy to have met more of Sho's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throw ideas at me in the comments! Or my tumblr roy-writes!


	7. Dinosaurs and Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki and Yama meet Natsu for the first time and learn abt butterflies :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinosaurs are cool. And so are butterflies.

When Tsuki told Yamaguchi that'd he'd meet him at the Karasuno Museum, he didn't think he'd show up with a small girl, who looked like Hinata, and was sitting on his shoulders and laughing.

And was Tsuki. . .smiling and laughing with her? Something was up. 

"Tsuki! I'm over here!" Yamaguchi waved and Tsuki made his way over. "Cute kid."

"She was crying by the Egypt exhibits. So I told her she could stay with me."

"My name is Natsu! This is-" she spent about five minutes trying to pronounce his name correctly. "This is Tsuki."

"Hello, Natsu! I'm Yamaguchi!"

"Hello, Yama!"

She giggled and Yamaguchi beamed at her. "I like your dress and shoes! They have very pretty butterflies on them!" 

"Thanks! My favorite butterfly is here!" She pointed at a butterfly on her dress. "The Monarch Butterfly! A group of Monarchs is called a flutter! Did you know that?"

"I did not." Yamaguchi smiled. "Please, tell me more about the Monarch Butterfly."

"They eat plants. The caterpillars only eat Milkweed, which is bad for a lot of other animals! And Monarchs smell with their head sniffers, and taste with their feet." 

Tsukishima coughed. "Head sniffers?"

She nodded very seriously. "Yes, their head sniffers. They don't have noses like us."

"Tsuki, I think she means antennae." Yamaguchi giggled at his friends face.

"No. I mean head sniffers, Yama."

"Okay, then. How do they taste with their feet?" Yamaguchi was curious about this.

She pouted. "I don't know. They won't tell me."

Yamaguchi laughed at that and Tsukishima smiled.

"We're going to look at the dinosaurs, do you want to come with us?" Tsukishima asked. 

Natsu nodded very fast, and Yamaguchi was very surprised she didn't bump her head on Tsuki's or have her head fall off. 

Tsukishima led the way as Natsu continued to spout out mountains of facts about different types of butterflies. 

"Did you know butterflies are in the same animal family as moths?" She asked. The boys did not know that.

They also didn't know that butterflies and moths were the only insects to have scales on their wings. They also weren't aware that butterflies were categorized into six different groups or that there was about 17,500 different butterfly species. 

The boys were very much aware that some non-poisonous butterflies had wings that mimicked the wings of poisonous butterflies for protection in the wild. Natsu didn't care that they knew and kept talking anyways. They boys both listened and enjoyed her facts.

She stopped talking when they got to the dinosaurs after she asked them to tell her about them. 

Tsuki told her that dinosaurs were reptiles, like lizards, and they had lots of sizes, from really big, like the Argentinosarus at 72-110 feet long and 110,000-220,000 pounds. And some were really small, like the Oculudentavis at barely over half an inch long and under a tenth of an ounce. 

Tsuki's favorite dinosaurs were the Stegosaurus, the Pterodactyl, and the Brachiosaurus. 

The Stegosaurus was a plant-eater that lived in the late Jurassic to the Albian periods in mostly the subtropical western part of North America, although some were in Africa, China, Mongolia, and Europe. Their fastest speed was 4.3 miles per hour. The Stegosaurus was between 21-30 feet long as an adult and weighed about 5.3-7 metric tons.

All Natsu could say to that was, "The skeleton looks really big." Tsukishima and Yamaguchi agreed with her as they started in the direction of the Brachiosaurus. 

The intercom buzzed, _"If anyone has seen a missing child by the name of Hinata Natsu, please report to the Help Desk in the lobby. She's four years old, bright orange hair in pigtails, and wearing a dress covered in a butterfly pattern and matching shoes. Her older brother is looking for her. Repeat, If you have seen missing child, Hinata Natsu, 4 years old, bright orange hair in pigtails, and matching butterfly pattern dress and shoes please report to the Help Desk in the lobby, her brother is worried."_

Yama and Tsuki exchanged glances and turned around towards the hallway they would follow to the lobby. They all told each other random facts on their walk to the lobby, and Natsu was happy to learn all these things. They were happy to listen to her talk about all these things. 

When they entered the lobby, they heard a very familiar voice yell "NATSU!" before they were all tackled in huge hug by a blur of orange. 

"Hinata?"

"Yamaguchi! Tsukishima! I'm glad you found Natsu! We were across the street at the park and she wandered off when I was in the bathroom. I checked all the stores around before coming in and asking the nice lady at the Help Desk to make an announcement! Where'd you find her?" He was talking really fast and it was mildly distracting because he was still on top of them and hugging them on the floor. 

"Hey, Shortie, we would like to get up now?"

"Be nice, Tsuki."

"Sorry, guys." Hinata got up and took Natsu's hand.

Tsukishima looked at him. "I came her to meet with Tadashi. I found her wandering the Egypt exhibits, and really close to crying, so I took her with me. You'd mentioned her during club before, so I assumed you or your mom was nearby and we went to meet Tadashi together. We went to the dinosaur exhibit and she told us about butterflies."

Yamaguchi nodded. "Yeah, that sums it up."

Hinata beamed. "Thank you, both!"

Tsuki grunted and looked away.

Yama smiled back. "We had fun, Hinata. Maybe we can do this sometime with Kageyama and Yachi, as a first years thing?"

Hinata nodded really fast. "Yes!"

Tsukishima bought Natsu a sparkly green dinosaur. She named it Tsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my shirt has dinos :)
> 
> Natsu's sparkly green dino is based on my sparkly green dino named Tsuki who was mentioned in another chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> You can throw ideas at me on my Tumblr roy-writes!


End file.
